


Till the Day You Broke My Heart

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Category: Original Work, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Please read the summary/notes, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: Read the notes, sorry this title is misleading, it was inspired by svtfoe and can also be related to svtfoe so yeah.





	Till the Day You Broke My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote kind of a while ago and I just wanted to put it out there. I got the idea for it from the song "Till the Day You Broke My Heart" from svtfoe because I really relate to Star. I liked a guy but he didn't like me back and I guess he's dating someone else and I tried to get over him by trying to like someone else (Star and Marco, moving on to Oskar) and it didn't really work but yeah if you don't want to hear about my life story I guess you can pretend its Star speaking instead of me lol okay enjoy.

I believed in happy endings

Till the day you broke my heart

And fairytale princesses I dreamed of

Till you ripped my dreams apart.

 

I believed I was your perfect match

And not  _ that _ random girl,

My love for you was like a flower

Just beginning to unfurl.

 

In the halls I walked on sunshine

When you were in my sight,

But you’d walk right past me and

It was my soul that loneliness did bite.

 

I filled my diary pages

With repetitions of your name

Since you somehow appeared

I would never be the same.

 

But then the walls were closing in on me

And I was lying on the ground

And your claws had pierced my lungs

And in my blood was where I drowned

 

And sleepless nights

And the tears I shed

And the thoughts that bounced

Became the words that bled

From my hands

 

I picked up a needle and a thread

And pierced my heart again,

Because if you weren’t there to help me

Then I’d make my own amends.

 

Your words or lack thereof

Rebounded in my head

I spent a lot of time

Wishing she was dead.

  
I thought I could move on

The day you broke my heart

But I’m sitting among my broken pieces

Wondering where to even start.

 

You’re forever on my mind

Wearing your signature grin.

I cling desperately to the bits of you in me

Refusing to let her win.

 

I know for me to get better

I have to go through pain,

But it feels like after you tore through

There’s nothing left for me to gain.

 

Since the day you broke my heart

I don’t know what to do

Because I can’t pick up a million pieces

When I’m still hung up on you.


End file.
